leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V1.0.0.144
New Skins in the Store The following skin was added along with this patch but it was not made available until Friday, August 3rd. * The following skin was added along with this patch but it was not made available until Friday, August 7th. * League of Legends V1.0.0.144 Champions : * (Innate): Gains Attack Speed. Every third strike cleaves nearby enemies for additional magic damage. * : Diana swings her blade to unleash a bolt of lunar energy that deals damage in an arc before exploding. * : Diana creates three orbiting spheres that explode on contact with enemies to deal damage in an area. She also gains a temporary shield that absorbs damage. The shield is refreshed if the third sphere detonates. * : Diana draws in and slows nearby enemies. * : Diana teleports to an enemy and deals magic damage. Lunar Rush has no damage when used to teleport to a target afflicted by Moonlight. * : ** Duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. * ** Mana cost reduced to 35 from 50. * : ** Ability Power ratio reduced to 0.7 from 1.0. * : ** Ability Power ratio reduced to 0.8 from 1.0. * : ** Missile Speed increased to 1000 from 800. ** Missile Speed no longer increases when hitting ablaze targets. ** If Pyroclasm strikes an ablaze target, the next bounce will now prioritize champions. : * General ** Magic Resist per level increased to 1.25. ** Attack Range normalized to 125 from 130. * : ** Cast time reduced to 0.5 seconds from 0.672. ** Delay normalized to 0.625 seconds from 0.5 - 0.75. * : ** Cast time reduced to 0.5 seconds from 0.6417. * : ** Width now increases based on Cho'gath's size. * : ** Now grants Cho'gath up to 50 additional Attack Range, based on Feast rank and amount of stacks. ** Cast time normalized to 0.5 seconds from 0.43. ** Range increased to 150 from 100. * General ** Recommended items on Summoner's Rift now include Boots of Mobility. * : ** Restealth duration reduced to 6 seconds from 8. ** Dealing periodic damage (ie: Ignite) no longer prevents her from restealthing. * : ** Cooldown reduced to 120/100/80 seconds from 150/120/90. * : ** Now more responsive when colliding with opponents. ** Initial Movement Speed bonus increased to 25% from 0% (still reaches max speed at the same time). * : ** Enemy flee speed is now higher based on how close the enemy is to Hecarim. * : ** Ability Power ratio reduced to 0.6 from 0.8. ** Janna will no longer sometimes retain the passive bonuses while Zephyr is on cooldown. * : ** Now completes its effects even if the allied target was about to take lethal damage at the time of casting. * Now gains 1.25 Magic Resist per level. * : ** Danger Zone damage bonus reduced to 25% from 30%. * : ** Damage reduced to 90/160/230/300/370 from 90/180/270/360/450. ** Fixed: Flamespitter no longer lasts slightly longer than intended. * General ** Base Attack Damage increased to 52 from 50. * : ** Missile Speed increased to 1400 from 1300. * : ** Damage adjusted back to 10/40/70/100/130 from 50/80/110/140/170 . * General: ** Base Attack Damage reduced to 55.3 from 59. ** Attack Damage per level increased to 3.3 from 3. * : ** Damage reduced to 70/110/150/190/230 from 70/115/160/205/250. * : ** Ravenous Ghoul will only heal Yorick for 50% of the damage it deals to minions * : ** The Revenant no longer instantly dies upon casting Omen of Death on an allied Evelynn. Proving Grounds * Repositioned Health Relics so players are less likely to unintentionally walk through them. * Adjusted Nexus turrets: ** Nexus turrets reduced to one from two. ** Nexus turrets now have an additional 20 Armor, 800 Health, and 30 base Attack Damage. * Experience curve adjusted so that levels 14-18 take slightly longer to reach. General * You can now reset the current audio configuration back to defaults from the audio options menu. * Battle Training: ** The "Buy Boots" quest will now properly fire. ** The "Defeat the " and "Defeat the " quests will now properly fire when playing as Ashe. ** The tip regarding Champion Ultimate Abilities will now show up properly when playing as . ** Bot and Bot will no longer get stuck. * Summoner's Insight now correctly works with Promote; it now correctly grants bonus defensive stats. * Custom game bots now lane properly when allied players are jungling. * Updated tooltips for , , , , and . *Artwork update: **New splash art for , and . **Splash art replaced with Chinese version for several , , and skins. New Tribunal Feature * Players punished by the Tribunal will now be e-mailed a "Reform Card" which gives additional details about their case. Undocumented Changes New Features * Release of the Tournament Code and Custom Game Pause features.New features Champions and * Lore was revised and updated. * renamed to . Hotfix A hotfix was deployed on August 1st. * New AFK detection for matchmade games. ** Players are now given an option to accept or decline a game when the matchmaking queue pops. ** Champion selection does not begin until all players accept the game. ** If any player declines the game, or fails to respond, the game is disbanded. *** Solo players who accepted the game are returned to the front of the matchmaking queue. *** Solo players who declined the game, or failed to respond, are removed from the matchmaking queue. *** Pre-made teams whose members all accepted the game are returned to the front of the queue. *** Pre-made teams with at least one member who declined, or failed to respond, are returned to the arranged team lobby. Patch Preview video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uoIW-P2ypQs&feature=player_embedded References Category:Patch notes